Blood Snow
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Helios was a blind human but could see through Chibi Usa's tough exterior to the heart she never knew she had. Chibi Usa was a vampire who could see but was too blinded by jealously and power to see how good it was to help. AU


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I do not own Sailor Moon so no reason for people to sue. I have taken a fancy to writing vampire stories and I've noticed there isn't that many Chibi Usa based stories so I decided to do one. So I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.

Blood Snow

Chapter One

Full lips the color of strawberries pursed together as the young woman sat by her mirror. Her hair the color of finely spun cotton candy spiraled down her head in two pigtails to drape demurely along her chair. Long, manicured fingers traced along the arch of her brow before she placed her hand to her cheek with a sigh.

"It should be a crime to be this beautiful," she mused before a satisfied smile spread across her face. The vampire standing in front of the mirror sat in such a way on her vanity chair that her black wings weren't crushed against the chair. Her wine colored dress fit her like a glove allowing white, long legs to spill out from long slits on the side.

Fingers casually brushed up against the black diamond choker that was given to her on her sixteenth birthday more then a hundred years ago. It was her favorite piece of jewelry if she closely thought about it. She was not a materialistic girl if she had to say. All she wanted was a few hundred black outfits, some shoes, a bit of makeup and she was happy. Oh and her human pets.

'That reminds me I need to get a new one. That last one died three years ago from old age. What a pity and she was my favorite too,' she thought before peering back in the mirror. Her mind already began to wander to the last vampire ball that she was forced to attend. As the vampire princess it was her duty to keep up public appearances no matter how dull it was.

"If I wasn't already undead I think I would have died from sheer boredom," she grumbled. She reached to pick up her brush to run through her silky hair but then thought better of it and sat it down on her dresser again. Her mind brushed over a comment a courtier said to her as she danced with him.

'You have eyes the color of drying blood.' "How rich," she chuckles softly to herself as she placed her hand over her mouth, hiding the flashing of white fangs. "What kind of comment is that," she murmured to the mirror. Her hands already bracing themselves against her vanity set as she leaned forward. Her eyes already peering into her reflection that looked scrutiny back. "My eyes are not the—"

"Small Lady it's… your parents would like to see you," came the timid voice of a servant.

"Oh Suki must you bother me with such dull people," she waved the issue off loftily not even bothering to look behind herself.

"But Small Lady they are your parents," protested Suki. The servant did not want to go to the King and Queen of the vampires empty-handed. The vampire stood there, trembling with apprehension. She had been granted immortality by a bite from Queen Usagi herself to serve as a servant after being a human pet for a few years. If a human was amusing enough, loyal enough a vampire may grant them the status of a vampire but they would always be a lesser being then their master or mistress they served.

It was the code in the vampire realm that the stronger you were and the higher your status the better the chance your human pet wouldn't be drained of its lifeblood before it could be fully initiated. There was many a day when a lower vampire lost their human pet to a greedy gang of vampires or an act of vengeance. Even she had once had to fight out a naïve commoner that dared to lay a hand on her pet because her pet was running an errand by itself.

Suki was a prime example of one who survived due to her mistress's status. With those watery gray eyes and lips that were too thin. Her teeth always nibbling at her bottom lip, until she drew blood. Only to dart a pink tongue out quickly to lick it up before she began to worry at it again. A crop of greasy black hair was bound with a black lace ribbon behind her back as she wrung her hands together.

"I know but there is no need to remind me," the pink haired vixen sighed and stood up in one fluid movement. "Button me," she ordered and turned around. The back of her dress, the one that was made out of soft, chrisom gauze had red seed pearls running in a neat row down her back.

She knew without a protest that Suki would obey, with those watery gray eyes looking helplessly at her mistress's daughter. If it had came into her pretty little head to have Suki lick her high-heeled shoes the servant would only pause before getting down on all fours to do so. The power was heady she must admit as she stepped away as her last button was closed properly.

"Is… is small lady ready?" the servant asked, her voice wavering.

"If we must, we must," sighed Chibi Usa exaggeratingly. She walked with long, quick steps wanting to get it over as quckly as she could. Suki having to quickly rush ahead of her to open the door since it was beneath a princess to even do such a simple task. A smirk on Chibi Usa's lips as she walked down the long corridor to the audience chamber.

She looked with slight distaste as a petitioner scurried away finishing his business and hastily bowing. Suki followed obediently like her very own shadow or lap doll before she smiled happily at her true mistress. "My sovereigns," she gushed and fell to her knees bowing so deeply her forehead touched the matted floor. "I will make some tea unless you would like some blood wine?" she asked and lifted up her head.

"No, no Suki. You must rest now. I know how tiring it is to put up with my daughter," Usagi announced courteously.

"Oh Mistress is too kind," Suki cried out and quickly stood up before bowing out of the door.

"Why doesn't she bow like that for me?" Chibi Usa growled in distaste before she looked at her mother. "Oh and you do realize that Labor Day is over so need to wear white," sneered the girl as she crossed her arms. "Seriously you think you were so pure or something."

"Chibi Usa, please," Prince Endymoin sighed her father sitting in one of the throne chairs.

"Yes daddy?" Chibi Usa cooed. It was not a secret that she lusted over her father part of her hoping that she was not her father's daughter so that she could make her move. 'Why does she get everything? She has the people's adoration, the love a drop dead gorgeous man. The afterlife is so unfair,' she pouted and crossed her arms.

Then with a smile she climbed up onto the dais and wraps her arms around Prince Endymoin's neck. "Mmm you smell so good today daddy," she purred into his ear before licking it.

"Enough," Prince Endymoin commanded and threw his wife an apologetic look. "She is just joking around love. You know my blackened heart only belongs to you," he soothed as he took his wife's hand.

"Chibi Usa," Usagi snapped bitterly as she sat up straighter. "You take your status as a princess for granted. You're abusive of your powers and spoiled rotten. How are you to earn the throne with such conducts?" glowered Usagi, her blue eyes piercing Chibi Usa like daggers.

"I'm surprise you can say conducts, otherwise spell it. Besides the fact that your immortal and unless a rather stupid and brave human comes and stabs your hearts I'm never going to be queen," she laughed bitterly. She then flicked a ponytail over her shoulder before smirking. "Can we please get this show on the road? I want to stop by and visit Aunt Setsuna," she began impatiently.

"That's what we want to talk to you about. Due to your improper conduct we will forbid you to see your Aunt. We have explained this to Setsuna and she understands the heaviness of the condition," Usagi began before she was cut off.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'LL SEE HER IF I WANT. SHE'S THE ONLY ONE IN THIS SCREWED UP HELL HOLE WHO I DON'T FEEL FEEDUP WITH!" she howled. Two angry splotches formed on her cheeks as her reddish brown eyes brighten with anger.

"We already did. We have sent to her another quadrant where you can't get to her no matter how hard you try," Prince Endymoin said firmly.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" she cried out and stormed out the door. She hoped it smashed against the wall when she opened it as she ran.

Angry tears swam into her reddish-brown eyes as she crossed her thin arms across her chest. She gritted her teeth and in an instant she shoot up into the air like a bottle rocket, black wings that glinted with red before she turned into a winged bird. Her eyes focused on the clouds that separated her world from the human world.

And as soon as she pierced through the angry clouds she was shooting through she was flying through fluffy white ones. Between the clouds was a static line that a vampire must squeeze through to get to the human realm, which she did easily. She thought to fly around angrily for a while before returning home but after a few hours she was still angry.

Chibi Usa couldn't put her finger on it but something drew her to that hospital window like a moth to a flame. She knew that she should not go near it for fear she would be burned but the allure of the flame was too beautiful to ignore.

Her form drifted lazily to window and she was all but ready to open the already window when she saw something that made her hiss. There stood an old priest holding the hand of a frail male patient. A pale, smooth hand was clasped tightly in a hand weathered with age and liver spots.

"You are a brave soul my son," chuckled the old man softly.

"It's not like I'm on my death bed father," the male patient smiled weakly. His fingers curled around the old man's more to give it a gently squeeze. "I just have a cold."

"Yes of course, of course my lad," mused the old man before gently getting up. His bible in his other hand he broke his grasp of the young man's head to pet it. Stormy gray eyes flew to the window for a moment getting a bad feeling but all he saw was a black wing before nothing. "You really should keep the window close."

The priest moved over to it to close it but was stopped by the boy's next words. "Please don't father. I need the fresh air… besides its my only real connection to the world outside," he murmured breathlessly a if winded.

"I… yes of course, of course," the old man conceded and patted the boy's foot. "I will be here tomorrow at the same time," he announced. "Goodbye." He walked out, his black robes bellowing, his fingers touching the white collar around his throat as he glanced at the window again.

Chibi Usa's heart didn't stop thumping rapidly in her chest until she was sure that he was gone. Then she let out a deep, inward sigh before looking back at the window that held the thing that called to her. Part of her argued that she shouldn't even go in there since it stuck of the old priest. Besides what if the old priest came back?

'And what will that old coot do? Pull out a flask of holy water and throw it on me? I don't think he even has one and I can easily dodge a cross so there should be no worries,' she thought coaxing herself back into the race. She peered at the window knowing there was a loophole somewhere that would grant her access to enter the domains.

'Stupid vampire rules,' she growled. She settled on the ledge of the window and twittered softly like a normal bird. Her claws scratching against the windowsill impatiently wandering if the patient was foolish to invite her in.

If a bird could smile she would as he called out for the bird. "Come… don't be afraid. I wish I could see you," he breathed in a raspy voice. That was cue she needed before she slipped inside on her birds wings.

Only those of noble class were granted birds wings instead of the scaly wings of a bat so of course when she flew as an animal she was a blood red bird. As she transformed back, her silk, red shawl floated around her shoulders as her high-heeled shoes clicked softly against the ground.

"Father? Is that you? Is that you there?" came a voice that sounded brave but could not help but waver in uncertainty. It was the new sound, not of birds wings but of feet walking along his floor.

"No," she relented after a few heartbeats. She had stood in the shadows of the far wall, studying his pale face in the weak moonlight trickling in. But she was compelled to draw closer to the patient, red eyes combing hungrily over the frail form in bed. Her fingers already itching to trace over the soft petals of his lips and across the curve of his flushed cheeks.

"Are you animal, water, or mineral?" the person in the bed asked jokingly.

"Mmm animal I suppose," she drawled. 'Predator if you must know,' she chuckled darkly to herself as she moved closer to her prey. She could sense the waves of fear rolling off his body in waves, threatening to drown her in its good vibes. Then feeling quite daring she perched on the edge of his bed, eyes turning away from the wooden cross on his bedside table.

"What type of animal?" he questioned. Not for a moment did he look up at her or feel uncomfortable about her presence. That was once he sensed that she did not mean no harm. For if she was a burglar she would have not answered her question and just walked away. Besides something about her voice was so soothing, so child-like.

"The one that likes fresh meat," soothed Chibi Usa with no qualms. She moved closer to him, leaning forward to peer at him through the weak light, her eyes trying their best to adjust. She was delightfully surprised when she saw a glint of silver hair on his head.

"So you're not a vegetarian then, I guess," he chuckled softly as he stared up at the ceiling. Amber eyes that seemed to glow yellow in the weak light looked sightlessly up at the wall.

"Not even close," she breathed.

"Mmmm interesting. So are you a human? I'm just taking a stab at the dark here," he said smiling into the darkness.

"I suppose you can call me human," she mused nodding her head not sure he could see her as well in the dark. She then got tired of the game and flicked on the lights and unsheathed her fangs. Her body wanting to fill him shiver in fright before she stilled his screams away with a kiss that allow her fangs to sheath in his bottom lip. But nothing happen in the least which only made her pout.

"You're not scared?" she pouted in disappointment.

"Of course I'm not scared. Though if you'd like me to be I'll sure try for you. Wait give me a second," he requested and sat up a little on his bed. He then pulled himself up and brushed some silver locks from his face. His eyes suddenly flew open as he put on a face of mock horror.

They both nearly erupted into laughter when they heard footsteps. Quickly Chibi Usa turned into a bird and hid behind the boy's pillow as a nurse stepped in. "Lights out Helios," she called kindly and turned them out.

"Okay," he breathed and smiles at the nurse through the door. As soon as the door was closed his fingers moved frantically to find Chibi Usa. He could tell that her body weight no longer dipped the bed slightly. His fingers brushed up against a feather as Chibi Usa crept out again and appeared in her human form.

"You're a foolish human," she laughed leaning even closer as she looked as his neck. Her lips wanting to bury themselves against the tender flesh before taking a bite but she resisted. Smiling slightly when he shivered as her warm breath stirred the fine hairs of his neck. Already the cogs in her head were whirling and she thought up of plans of taking this human as her new pet.

"I know what you are," the young man said out of the blue as he closed his eyes.

"Then what am I?" she questioned, sitting up to cross her arms across her chest.

"A… a—" he erupts into coughs, his fingers reaching to cover his mouth.

"You're sick," the vampire called out accusingly as she leapt back.

"Well it is winter and these do happen to us lesser mortals," he said sarcastically but not necessarily unkindly.

"Yes you are a lesser mortal," she mused as she straightened up and resumed her perch on his bed. "And besides that you look like an old man with that silver hair," she laughed and ran her fingers through his thick locks. She was so close now she could feel his warm breath brushing against her chin.

"Well I never heard that before but from you I guess I can take it as a compliment. Especially from an angel like you, you were the one who was flapping earlier? Those where your wings right?" he asked, his voice almost excited.

"Wings yes… An angel? You must be joking. Here let me turn on the lights again so you can see me properly," Chibi Usa said as she flicked them open.

"It doesn't matter if you turn own the lights or not because you see I'm—" he began before he was cut off.

"You're blind," gasped Chibi Usa. Even when she had flicked the lights on before did she truly take the time to peer in his eyes to see that his pupils where clouded over. Those beautiful amber eyes of his were unable to see anything or anyone, only able to reflect a small image of herself.

"Yes that I am. I would have never realized without you," he said sarcastically.

But before Chibi Usa could let out a smart retort the same nurse came back and opened the door. "Helios you really should go to sle—"

To be continued…

A/N: In this story Helios is OOC and Chibi Usa looks like Wicked Lady. Vampires can see each other in mirrors; only mortals can't see them in mirrors. Hope you enjoy because I will not update without reviews.


End file.
